Some conventional radio frequency (RF) physical vapor deposition (PVD) chambers provide RF and DC energy to a sputtering target via electrical feeds coupled to the sputtering target. The inventors have discovered that conventional PVD chambers having RF and DC energy coupled to the target provide non-uniform deposition profiles on substrates being processed.
Accordingly, the inventors have provided an improved RF feed structure and PVD chamber incorporating same.